


Fireflies

by Syan_Mythros



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan_Mythros/pseuds/Syan_Mythros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day most thought to be a happy day the Warrior of Light can't help but remember happier times.  Set after the Heavensward MSQ, contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

It had been what felt like ages since you'd last been here. Whether that was a good thing or not you were still uncertain about. You'd been careful to let Alphinaud and Tataru know that if you were to be contacted today it would be for emergencies only. They'd given you knowing looks before promising you your time. After defeating Thordan VII and his knights you felt you could afford the one day reprieve from fighting. Ishgard had become part of the Eorzean Alliance that very day yet you found you couldn't share in the festivities. You were at least expected to attend briefly at one of the social gatherings but the desire to be present wasn't there. You were sure some would understand if you didn't turn up this evening. Those who didn't, well you found your urge to care diminished.

Carefully you dismounted a ways away and made the rest of the trip on foot after tethering your mount. Slowly the ground descended to a lower area that overlooked the sea. This small outcropping near Moraby Drydocks was beautiful in your opinion. Though this time it was nowhere near as beautiful as the last time you'd made your way here. Tears crept to your eyes and a lump rose in your throat as you made the last few steps to the rocks you'd sat next to last time. Slowly you settled down and watched as the sun faded into the horizon, twilight creeping over the land. As the hues of purple dominated the fading red in the sky you saw the first one. It brought a sad smile to your face as the small light from the glowfly flashed before you. More crept out of wherever they'd been hiding and lit the dusk with their flickering lights. Your eyes closed and you sunk into memories.

~~*~~

“Truly my friend?” the eager voice of one silver haired elezen greeted your ears from behind his desk. He looked quite surprised indeed when you offered the suggestion up. You knew he was utterly devoted to his duty. It was why if you ever needed to find him you knew to head to his 'office' first. On many occasions you'd spoken about the many places you visited as an adventurer and always you saw the wistful look in his eyes, right alongside the warmth and genuine interest in you. Haurchefant had always treated you like a person, a friend, someone truly cared about first and foremost. Some you gathered the impression saw you always and forever as the Warrior of Light, slayer of primals and savior of Eorzea. He always brought a genuine smile to your face with his mere presence though. Somewhere along the way you'd started to feel a bit more there as well. You suspected the same on his end, but despite being brave enough to face down a near godlike primal you couldn't bring yourself to voice the words.

What if he didn't feel the same?

While you were sure it wouldn't be the worst wound you'd suffered it was still one you feared receiving. A blow from an enemy you could deal with, something that would tear into your heart without the presence of a tangible weapon was frightening. It was shortly after the Shiva incident that you'd come to the realization that you had to act. You had to ask, you had to know. After you'd found out how worried he'd been, how his men had to bodily restrain him from being at your side you knew. To NOT ask was more unfair to you both than to actually ask. That had led you to standing infront of his desk and posing the question to him.

'Do you want to go on an adventure with me?' 

It had been simple enough, yet the warm light in his eyes made your heart happy just to see it. Though devoted to his duty as he was you quickly explained it would be a day long excursion and you'd return that night or the next morning at latest. A look at the paperwork before him gave him a moment of hesitation as blue eyes saw reports that needed sorting and supply lists to go over. You could almost feel the sadness roll off him as he raised solemn eyes to you again. Before he could decline though one of his higher ranking knights stepped forward with an offer to handle the days paperwork for him. Indecision wavered in Haurchefant's eyes for a moment before with another reassurance he nodded. Surely the camp would survive one day with him gone. His eyes met yours and he was glad he had accepted. The bright smile on your face warmed his heart. He couldn't pin point exactly when or how, but somehow Haurchefant had come to care for you greatly. He knew he'd fallen, but also knew that he wouldn't pressure you. With all the other demands upon your person he didn't want to add to them. If anything the man wanted to be the solace for you, the rock you could hold on to when the weight of the world came pressing down on you. Carefully he stepped around his desk to stand beside you as he inquired as to the particulars of the trip.

You explained that there were a few places you would take him to and handle small bits of business along the way. You'd decided already that the last stop would be somewhere special. The cold Coerthan environment meant that bugs were a rare occurance in these parts and while you were no fan of bugs there was one you wanted to show him. He nodded and went to retrieve his sword and shield while you pulled your aether shards from your bag. Upon his return you held one out to him which he carefully took. 

“This is possible?” he asked as he looked at the small shard carefully, “Even though I've not been there?”

You nodded in reply before taking his hand which held the shard in yours. Your heart pounded a bit at the intimacy of merely holding his hand for it was new, and strange to you. Your interactions with others was primarily in a 'save the world' fashion, not close interpersonal relationships. He gently grasped your hand with his and you could see a dusting of pink to his cheeks which mirrored your own. You gave a swallow and took your aether shard in your free hand before summoning the familiar magics around you. A dark purple haze formed and the two of you were whisked off to your first stop.

The aetheryte plaza around you was bustling with people as you landed. Your first stop was Gridania and you could see his eyes widen in delight at all the bustle around him. It made you smile widely to see him so engrossed in looking around, seeing new things he usually would not get to see. You gave him a few moments to merely look around before you beckoned him to follow you to the building that housed the Order of the Twin Adder. Your grand company had hunt targets available on occasion and that was a part of your plan today. True enough the huntmaster was quite happy to hand over a hunt bill for a damselfly that was terrorizing the shroud. You explained your plan to Haurchefant and he was quite eager to help. With a smile on your face the two of you made your way outside of town after renting him a chocobo to ride. You mounted your own bird and the two of you made a leisurely ride through the Shroud til you entered the South Shroud. All along the way you could see his eyes taking in the forest around him. Eyes wide with wonder at the new sights and sounds and it warmed your heart. It made you happy to be able to share this with him.

The hunt bill stated it had been seen around this area and so the two of you kept a wary eye out for it. The target finally showed itself south of Buscarron's Druthers, a bit further south and west of Issom-Har. You watched it for a moment from a distance as you both dismounted and tethered your chocobos to a nearby tree. Your bird would gladly fight with you, but in this case if was safer for him to stay with the rental chocobo and guard it as well as keep it calm. They weren't as used to battle as grand company chocobos were. Quickly you outlined the hunt bills warnings for what the thing might do to Haurchefant and the two of you crept closer weapons at the ready. Between the two of you short work was made of the monarch ogrefly and you took a piece of it as proof for the huntmaster. Haurchefant had been a good ally to have at your side. He was well skilled with the shield and sword he used and quick to adapt to changes on the battlefield. You felt safe with him at your side, though a part of you did worry for him getting hurt. That was the last thing you wanted. You were sure if anything ever happened to him because of you it would break you.

Haurchefant seemed even more enthused after the battle. A glow that came over him as he fought and carried through after. His smiling face turned to look you over as he asked, “Are you unharmed my friend? That was a worthy opponent.”

You nodded your reply before asking about his own state. He assured you he was fine and quite better off for getting the excitement. You smiled and the two of you made your way back on chocobo back to Buscarron's Druthers for a late lunch before returning to Gridania to report your success. Even the cuisine seemed to thrill him and you noted he had a hard time picking one thing to eat. You found it endearing and gave a smile as he narrowed it down to two dishes, before finally picking one. His enthusiasm was contagious as he ate and you shared stories. You could see a few other patrons giving you two smiles and during a lull in your conversation you both overheard an elderly man nudge the younger next to him as he commented, “Ah, it's nice to see couples like that these days. Reminds me of me and your late mother.”

A blush rose to your cheeks and your food suddenly became all the more interesting to stare at, especially when you saw the way Haurchefant's eyes looked at you as he registered the comment. He looked almost like for your sake he wanted to refute the comment, but at the same time was quite happy to be mistaken for a couple. Soon enough conversation kicked back up between the two of you, your blush fading away as he told a particularly rousing tale of an adventure he had with Francel while younger. When the time came to pay you reached for your pouch only to find money already being handed over. You shot him a questioning look and opened your mouth to protest when he effectively stopped you.

“A gentleman as lucky as I to go on an adventure with someone as dear as you, is quite happy to treat for a delicious lunch and good company.”

Your blush returned and you noticed his smile widen as he saw. A quiet thank you was offered and you found yourself otherwise at a loss for words. This man could easily do what even the toughest foes could not. He could render you speechless, render you unsure and unable to know how to proceed. You found that you liked it though. You greatly enjoyed this time spent with him and would trade near anything for more of it. The ride back to Gridania was at a slower pace this time and you let him have a bit more time to explore. Once your reward was obtained from the hunt master in Gridania you took him to the Carline Canopy and bid him wait for you. He gave you a questioning look but you assured him you'd be back momentarily and it would be worth it. He acquiesced and sat down at a nearby table, taking in the sights of the people around him. 

In a short enough time you'd returned with a wrapped package in one hand and two aether crystals in the other. He gave the package a look before you told him he'd see eventually, that it was a surprise. This brightened his day and once again you held his hand as the familiar teleportation magics took hold. Moments later found you at Moraby Drydocks' aetheryte crystal. The two of you started walking as you explained you were going to make this trek on foot and he nodded. A short walk later found you outside of the settlement and on a small outcropping of land overlooking the vast ocean. You moved toward a larger rock and settled down before placing the box down near you. You beckoned him over as you unpacked a picnic dinner of finger sandwiches, chilled juice and other small bits of fruit and snacks.

“Tis truly beautiful here,” Haruchefant said as he took in the sights before fixing back on your face.

You nodded and explained that soon it would be more so. He pondered this a moment before you offered him a sandwich. With a thank you he accepted and the two of you settled into your meal as the evening passed into twilight. You had leaned back against the rock, Haurchefant beside you near enough that your armor was touching when he saw it. You could see his eyes widen and hear the amazement in the small sound he made. The little light flickered again, and another joined it. Soon enough the sky around you was filled with the twinkling lights of fireflies.

“Amazing,” he said as he sat forward a bit to get a better look, “I've not seen such things before. We have nothing like this in Coerthas.”

You nodded and carefully held a hand out. A glowfly landed on your finger and slowly you brought it over toward Haurchefant. He looked on in awe as the small creature on your finger blinked bright again before flying away mere inches from his face. He turned to you then, realizing how close you were to each other. He seemed to pause for a moment before his hand gently came out to grasp your own still outstretched one.

“My dear, there are not enough thanks for the wonderful day you've given me,” he intoned quietly, his voice holding a quiet warmth, “Would that I could but spend every day like this with you.”

He seemed to not realize exactly what he said but you did. It was then that you decided despite your worries you would act. With that thought in mind and naught else you closed the distance between the two of you, rising up a bit to meet his lips with you own as he held your hand. His eyes flew open in shock as yours closed and you deepened the kiss. Finally his own slid shut and he reciprocated. Hauchefant's free hand came up behind your head and tangled into your hair as he met your fervor in the kiss. A moment later you two came apart slightly, enough to gather a breath. Eyes locked on each other, before you both opened your mouth at the same time.

“I love you.”

Almost like a fairytale book the words came out of you both at the same time. The pause that followed before you lurched forward to grasp him in a hug felt far too long. His arms wrapped around you and held you tightly to his chainmail clad body as your face nuzzled into his neck. A contented sigh tore from your lips as you hugged him tighter before pulling back to gaze at his face again. The two of you spent the rest of that night watching the glowflies til you returned to Camp Dragonhead far later than planned. With promises of more adventures, and more importantly breakfast together the next morn you went to your separate rooms.

~~*~~

“My dear one,” a voice cut through the quiet of the area, a voice you recognized quite well. A voice which belonged to a man who by rights should not even be here. You fought the urge to open your eyes, to see that which you knew wouldn't be there. A light wind brushed your cheek and almost felt like the gentle caress of a hand. This drew your eyes open and you saw him then. Kneeling before your form was the transparent form of Lord Haurchefant. A sad look was on his face and the lump in your throat grew.  
“You can't be here,” you mumbled breaking your usual stoic nature, your voice watery as tears gathered in your eyes.

“I am here as much as I can be my dear one,” he replied before he raised a see through hand to your cheek again. Instinctively you leaned toward it, despite knowing it would offer no solidarity. Silence pressed on for a bit until the tears rolled down your face, your strong facade breaking.

“I...I miss you so much,” you whispered, so quietly you weren't sure if you could even hear it yourself.

“And I you,” Haurchefant answered as he watched the tears fall. It had been a kindness supposedly from Hydaelyn herself that he was able to come here now. Though a part of him wondered if this was actually more cruel instead.

“Know my love, that I am always with you,” Haurchefant vowed as he gave you a loving smile, “That I will always love you, and watch out for you.”

You sniffed as more tears flowed free and your hand tried and failed to touch his own at your cheek. You knew his words were true, after all he'd given his life for yours. That day in the vault he'd taken the attack meant to claim your life and given his own.

“I'll always love you too,” you croaked, your voice quiet and full of sadness. He nodded once before he smiled at you again.

“I would have you take care of yourself,” he said as he watched you, as if memorizing you to carry with him to the afterlife, “Someday we shall be reunited, but til that day for my sake if nothing else please, take care of yourself. And… remember that there are those here who still care for you and will be there should you ever need anything.”

Your eyes closed as more tears leaked out and it made a pang hit Haurchefant's heart. He took a glance up the small path that led to this spot and nodded once to the form that stood at the top of it. He turned back to face you and put his other hand to your other cheek.

“My time here is over now, but remember my vow to you my love,” he promised before leaning closer to your face. If only for a moment he seemed to become more solid and as your teary eyes opened his lips met yours. Instead of the feeling of air against them it was solid, warm and entirely Haurchefant. Hydaelyn had granted him this one moment and he kissed you with all the passion he held in life for you. You returned the kiss, desperate for it to not end as you knew it would. All too soon he pulled away and you felt the solidness of his form wane again. He gave you a sad smile and you watched him pull back.

“It's time for me to go,” he whispered, “But remember there are those here who still care for you. Until we are together again my love.”

As he faded into small particles of light similar to the fireflies that flew nearby you reached toward his rapidly dissipating form. A cry of his name tore from your lips as the sobs wracked your body again. Quiet sobs that shook your body left you hunched over as you mourned the man you loved. You never noticed the footsteps approach til you felt the warmth of the cape around your body. You glanced up and took in the sight of Ser Aymeric. The tall black haired elezen should be at the festivities and parties celebrating Ishgard's inclusion into the alliance. Yet here he was, covering you with a warm cape.  
“Tataru told me you might be found here,” he offered in a quiet tone as he gently helped you to your feet. This answered your question of how he found you, and quiet possibly how he got there in the first place. 

“Did you see?” you inquired, leaving the question itself vague yet the meaning was clear. He nodded in response once and busied himself with straightening the cloak on your shoulders.

“He asked me once you know, if anything ever happened to him, to watch over you where he could not,” the Lord Commander explained, “At the time I thought it more of his nonsense. I thought it to be a long time before the need for that, if ever, were to come.”

He sighed and looked down to meet your red rimmed eyes, “I told Alphinaud once, some wounds do not heal. There is much truth to that which I expect you know all too well. That said while those woulds do not heal, there are ways to ease their pain at times. Should you ever have need of me, for anything please do not hesitate to ask. He was one of my dear friends, as are you. I will offer whatever aid I can.”

You nodded to him before thanking him. He gave a nod in return and asked if you were ready to return to Ishgard. You shook your head no and he nodded in response before settling in to stand near you. The two of you gazed out at the fireflies as you both remembered the man who burned with passion for life and everything in it as brightly as one and flickered out all too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This absolutely wrecked me to write it. It started off ok, then just… ugh. I'm not sure if I'm terribly good at keeping one of the characters 'vague' enough to fit any warrior of light player character. I tried though. Just when I think I'm over the end of the Vault I'm like NOPE. And I get punched right in the feels again. This is a supplimentary one shot to some of the other Haurchefant/WoL stuff I've been working on lately but it can quite easily stand on it's own. I sort of hit a wall on those and the Aymeric and Zephirin punching bag story, so I worked on this to get through that wall.


End file.
